


Always Blame The Talking Dog

by justme133



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants 2 - Fandom
Genre: Carlos is shy and awkward, Dude is so sarcastic, Jay thinks watching them argue is hilarious, M/M, kind of implied gay relationships, slight boy kissing, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: Now that Dude can talk, it's getting him to shut up that's the problem, especially when he feels he needs to speak up for Carlos when he doesn't want to.In other words, Carlos is stubborn and shy, Dude is sarcastic, and Jay finds the whole thing hilarious.





	Always Blame The Talking Dog

**Author's Note:**

> So, this contains slight spoilers for Descendants 2. If you haven't seen that, I don't think it'll spoil to much, so you should be good. I couldn't get Dude the talking dog out of my head, cuz who knows what Carlos has talked about in front of him, right?
> 
> So I legit wrote this, did not read over it, but did check for spelling errors, so it should be somewhat okay to post. We'll see!

“So, you and Jane huh?” Jay asked as they began to change out of the soaking wet clothes they had gotten from dancing on a stupid water-filled boat. 

 

“Yeah, she’s… something else.”

 

“She’s a girl,” Dude muttered from his spot on his little bed by Carlos’s. Carlos just shot him a glare while Jay looked at him, confused.

 

“So why can your dog talk again?”

 

“Magic truth gummy. Long story.”

 

“What did you feed him a truth gummy for?”

 

“I didn’t mean to! I was meant… for me,” Carlos said quietly, pulling on red pajama pants and a white shirt. “He ate it instead.”

 

“Yeah, I was doing you a favor,” Dude muttered again, head laying on his paws, watching them.

 

“Dude, shut up.”

 

“What? I knew what you would say if you ate that thing. I listen to you all of the time. You tell me everything. Remember? I know what  you’ve been thinking about. And it wasn’t about no girl named Jane.”

 

“Dude!!”

 

Jay watched them, confused but also amused. Watching Carlos argue with his pet dog was weird, but hilarious. He sat down on his bed, having changed into his own pajamas, a set of black pants and a blue tourney shirt.

 

“What I say? Did I speak the truth? Oh, how silly of me, I only ate A TRUTH GUMMY WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO?!”

 

“I’m about to put your furry butt out in the hallway,” Carlos growled, stalking towards the dog, who just stared at him, his own teeth bared in annoyance. 

 

“Woah, woah, woah. What’s going on?”

 

Carlos and Dude both looked at him, heads both cocked to the side, and Jay had to try not to laugh at the two of them.

 

“You wanna tell him or should I?” Dude muttered, getting up and padding over to Jay. “Well, if you must know-”   
  


“Dude, I am warning you, shut up. Now. Or no more belly rubs. Ever.”

 

“Rude,” he muttered, moving away from Jay and sitting down, eyeing Carlos. “You should tell him.”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“Nothing. But yeah, Jane and I, we’ve decided to give this a chance. Try the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing.” Carlos grinned, and he looked happy, which made Jay grin, but Dude just snorted. “Dude,” Carlos groaned, looking at the dog, who just growled. “What?”   
  


“You’re lying. Maybe I should’ve let you eat the stupid gummy.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. If he ever wants those bacon flavored snacks again, he’ll shut up.”

 

Dude growled, tired of playing this game with Carlos, and began to run towards his friend, who backed up.

 

“Dude, what are you doing?!” Carlos asked as Dude ran around, pushing Carlos at the back of his legs and making him fall forward into Jay, making the two of them fall into Jay’s bed. Dude sat there, watching them, head cocked, waiting to see what happened.

 

Carlos layed sprawled on top of Jay, who just looked up at him, both of them seeming to slow down their breathing as they looked at each other.

 

“Oh.”   
  
“Uh….” Carlos wanted to get up, but Jay’s hands had somehow found their way to his hips and he hated to admit it  _ but he really liked them there but he couldn’t he was supposed to like girls he was dating Jane but holy crap Jay was underneath him he was on top of Jay he was gonna kill Dude when he got back up. _

 

“So… this?”   
  


“I can move,” Carlos said, making to scramble off of Jay, who didn’t make to let go of his friend. “What…?”

 

“How the hell did the dog know about this but I didn’t?”

 

“Excuse me, the dog has a name.”   
  


“The dog is about to go in the hallway and can go to the girls room,” Carlos muttered, looking at him finally. Dude just gave a toothy dog grin and moved back to his little bed. 

 

“Whatever. Now you see why I didn’t let you eat the gummy. Never say I’m not man’s best friend. Can we count you as a man? Who knows, but I still did you a favor.”

 

“Dude….”

 

There was a bark that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and then the two of them watched as the dog curled up and closed his eyes, seeming to go to sleep.

 

“So it wasn’t Jane you liked so much?”

 

“Well, I mean, Jane’s great, but… it’s hard to explain. I don’t know,” Carlos said, rolling off of Jay and sitting up, watching as his best friend sat up too, watching him now. “You know we’ve always had this… thing. Just like Mal and Evie have had their thing. The fact that Mal is probably gonna marry Ben doesn’t change that. They still have that... _ thing _ .”

 

“Yeah, that… thing,” Jay said, understanding surprisingly well considering how scrambled Carlos sounded.

 

“Yeah. And… I don’t want that to change, even if I try dating Jane. I want to try dating Jane. I saw how easy it was for you and the others. Mal fell so easily in dating Ben, Evie with Doug, and you can flirt with every girl like it's nothing. I want to do that too. I wanna try to do the things people do here. But then Mal and Evie are the same as they always are, and I want us-”

 

Carlos was cut off by Jay’s lips on his, and his hand came up to Carlos’s cheek, fingertips lightly brushing his skin before he pulled away.

 

Carlos sighed at the loss of contact and then looked at Jay, who was smirking at him.

 

“You good? Freakout avoided?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks. Sorry. I should’ve talked to you.”

 

“Yeah, you should have. You know you can. I don’t care if you date Jane. That ain’t gonna change this,” Jay said, bringing a hand up to rest on the back of Carlos’ neck and pulling him forward so their foreheads rested together. “I’m here. If things don’t work out, I’m here. Do what you gotta do, okay?” Jay muttered, and Carlos grinned, moving forward to press a kiss to Jay’s lips quickly before he pulled away. Jay grinned and they rested their foreheads together again.

 

“See, you can’t say, I’ve never done anything for you.”

 

“Oh my God Dude, shut up!!”


End file.
